Paladin (Extremely Slow Updates)
by Cassernzero
Summary: Ramon McCall was lost underground for two years, rescued by a young powerful witch and his companions. The witch bestowed upon him abilities that could combat the supernatural. Ramon hasn't seen his family in long time and when he comes back home he finds out his older brother is werewolf, along with a bunch of other crazy stuff involving the supernatural. (Slow Updates)
1. Chapter 1

Paladin – Prologue

Re-Edited 9/18/2017

* * *

Ramon's POV

I don't remember how long I've been lost in this underground place but the food that was in here has ran out a while ago and all there's left is herbs. I'm too weak to move, seems like I might die down here. I'll never be able to see my Mom or Older Brother again "Hello! Is anyone down here?!" I hear someone say I groan in response.

I see a figure appear in front of me as if it appeared out of thin air, it was a male. He's in a nice suit and has red hair, he picked me up and carried me to two other individuals one is someone my age and the other is a young adult. I couldn't pay attention to what their saying, so I decide to black out.

I wake up to beeping I open my eyes and I see a white ceiling, I look around and I see that I'm hooked up to medical equipment then I remember what happened. Someone found me and rescued me, I hear a knock on the door "Come in." I say the door opens to reveal a teenage boy he comes in and sits in a chair near my bed "How are you?" The Boy asks "I'm better." I reply "How long was I out?" I ask "Two days." He answers.

Oh wow, I can't believe I was out that long "Um, thanks… for saving me." I say to the boy "You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking Theo, you know the one with the red hair. He was the one who found you." He said. I start to get nervous when mention the red hair guy, he sees my expression "What's wrong?" He asks, I shallow a lump in my throat "I hope I was hallucinating from starvation but I saw the red hair guy move inhumanly fast. What is he?" I ask nervously, afraid of what his answer may be.

The Boy smiles lightly before answering "Theo is a vampire." He said, I try to process this information and I think… "What are you?" I ask looking at him "I'm human." He answers "But if you want to be technical, I'm a witch." He says, okay… so, the supernatural seems to be more than just a myth.

I look at the boy again "It's not a coincidence that you found me?" I ask a little nervous, he sighs deeply "God, this is going to sound corny." He says. I give him a look waiting for him to answer "I want to give powers." He says, I give him a look again, that's interesting "What kind of powers?" I ask. "You'll be stronger than the average human and almost as strong as other supernatural creatures. And you would have enhanced senses as well." He said "What kind of creature would I be?" I ask.

He chuckles at my question "You wouldn't be a creature, you would be a hunter. A Paladin." He said "Would I be able to see my family?" I ask "Of course." He answers. I think about everything he said I look at him again "I'll do it. I'll be a Paladin." I say he smiles at my answer "Oh yeah, I never got your name, I'm Noah Gilbert." He said "Ramon McCall" I answer and he smiles.

It's the full moon, Noah and Theo gathered everything they needed to turn me into a Paladin while I stand next to Jon, Noah's first Paladin. They seem to have everything ready because Noah ushers me over, he lights the pile of wood and whispers into his necklace. Noah puts his hands out for me to take so I take them, he tells me to close my eyes, so I do.

Noah starts to chant then I feel some kind of energy flow into me, I gasp for air as more energy flows into me. Then Noah stops chanting and we both collapse to the ground, Jon helps me up while Theo helps Noah "Did it work?" I hear Noah ask Theo "Yes, you did it, I feel it. He has the same energy as Jon." Theo said then Noah passes out.

It's been two days since Noah passed out and I've been worried sick, but Theo assured me that Noah was just exhausted and that he need rest. Jon has been teaching me hand to hand combat and how to use my sword, we've been practicing for hours and I thought I was finally going to get a hit on him but next thing I know I'm on my back.

I was breathing heavily then I looked to the side, I see that Noah has finally woken up, so I get and rush towards him giving him a hug "Thank god, I thought you would never wake up." I said "How do you feel?" Noah asks "I feel amazing! Better than I have in a long while." I say. Noah smiles "Jon's been teaching me hand to hand and how to use my sword." I tell him "So, what's your family like?" Noah asks "Well, I have my Mom, She's a nurse. And I have an Older Brother, last time I saw him he had asthma." I tell Noah. "And what about your father?" He asks, I make a slight grimace on my face "He's too busy working for the FBI, I haven't seen him in years." I say.

I look at Noah "When can I go back home?" I ask Noah "Whenever Jon finishes training you." Theo answers looking to Jon "He'll need a few weeks before he's ready to defend himself from any creatures." Jon said.

Two weeks passed and I'm sitting in a parking car with Theo and Noah in front of The Beacon Hill Sheriff's Department. We all get out of the car "So, you know what you have to do right?" Noah asks me, I nod "If you ever need my help with anything just call me or Jon and one of us will be there as fast as we can." Noah said. I give Noah a tight hug "Thank you, Noah for everything." I say "See ya." I say "Yeah, see ya." Noah says back then I turn around walk towards the Sheriff's Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Paladin – Chapter 1

Cassern

* * *

Edited – 4/14/18

* * *

Ramon's POV

I walk inside the Sheriff's Station I see deputies all around, I look around and see an office door that has 'Sheriff' plastered on it I knock on the door it opens to reveal Mr. Stilinski. Yup, that's Mr. Stilinski he's a bit older than I remember "Hi, young man. Can I help you with something." He said "Mr. Stilinski. Don't you recognize me?" I ask, he looks at me I seem familiar to him but he still can't pinpoint where he knows me from.

"It's me… Ramon McCall." I tell him he stares at me for a moment then goes into his office and comes back with a piece of paper, he looks at me then at the paper then at me again. He's stunned "How?" He whispers, he places his hands on my shoulders "Where have you been?" He asks, I explain to him that I was stuck in some underground storage "Who rescued you?" He asks.

I shallow a lump in my throat "I don't know. I remember hearing a voice then I blacked out. When I came to, I had medical equipment attached to me and a change of clothes near my bedside." I tell him. I sat near Mr. Stilinski's Office, he made a call to Mom and I've been sitting here for what seems like forever when I see two people I haven't seen in an long time it's my Mom and… My Brother, what happened to his jaw? When they see me, Mom teared up and Scott is surprised and happy to see me.

They both walked towards me "Ramon." Mom whispers I nod tearing up, she hugs me and Scott hugs me as well "How…?" Mom asks, I explain what happened to me "Oh god and you don't remember who found you?" My Mom asks "No. I remember waking up in a room with medical equipment attached to me." I tell her and Scott.

After some paper work I was able to go home I haven't been here in so long "Your room is still the same. We might have to get you some new clothes though." Scott tells me, I smile "I thought I would never see you or Mom ever again." I say then I gave him a hug, he hugs back.

Scott left afterwards he said he had to go meet Stiles and Mom has a late shift, I sit on my bed. Home, I'm finally home I lay down on my bed staring up at the ceiling and I let sleep take me. I'm shaken awake "Come, Little Bro. Time to wake up or your gonna be late for school." Scott said, I groan sitting up, great school.

I take the bus to school when I get there I feel everyone staring at me, Scott pulls up in his death trap of dirt bike I don't know how he talked Mom into letting him have that "Little Bro, Hey." Scott said, I see Stiles approach us "Ramon, you remember Stiles?" Scott said "Of course I do. I don't have amnesia." I said "Little McCall. I'm glad you're alive." Stiles said and gives me a hug, he let's go after a moment "So, you really don't remember who found you?" Stiles asks "No. I only remember hearing a voice…" I tell him about to explain more when Scott taps Stiles on the arm "Hey! Stop interrogating my Baby Brother." Scott says.

I chuckle "It's alright, Scott. I have to go, see you guys later." I say walking into the school building. I find the office and asked for my schedule seems like I'll be sophomore this year, classes were canceled for the rest of the day because a flock of crows crashed into a classroom, so I decided to go home.

It's the next day and an old friend of Stiles went missing last night. I'm currently sitting in the library at school catching up to some work when I hear someone clear there throat I look up and see a girl smiling with a red-haired girl standing beside her "Hi, is anyone sitting here?" She asks "No, please go ahead, have a seat." I reply.

They both sit down "I'm Allison Argent." She said "Lydia Martin." The red head said "Ramon McCall." I say, Allison tilts her head surprised "McCall? Are you related to…?" Allison asks but I cut her off her "Yes, Scott's my brother." I tell her "Scott never told me he had a brother." She said "Well, I was missing for two years and I found my way back." I said "Oh wow." Allison said.

I chuckle at her response "I want one." I hear Lydia say Allison turns around to see what Lydia is looking at, it's twin boys and they feel off I don't know what it is? I've been getting the same feeling every time I'm around Scott. It probably has something to do with me being a Paladin "Which one?" Allison asks "The straight one, obviously." Lydia replies they continue their conversation and I continue my studies.

I get home after I finish my studies, Mom has another late shift at the hospital and Scott is over at Stiles doing god knows what. Theo told me the supernatural is in Beacon Hills, werewolves and other creatures. I think My Brother and Stiles are somehow involved, but I don't know if I should confront them about, suddenly I hear an ear-piercing scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Paladin – Chapter 2

Cassern

* * *

Edited – 4/14/18

* * *

Ramon's POV

I groan in pain with my hands covering my ears "What the hell?" I whisper, after that ear-piercing scream I decided to take a walk when I see Stiles' Jeep parked near the local pool area "Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad." I hear Stiles say "I already called 911." Lydia said "You called the police before you called me?" Stiles asks.

I raise my eyebrow at what he said, aren't you suppose to call the police when something bad happens "I'm supposed to call you when I find a dead body?" Lydia asks "Yes!" Stiles exclaims, tired of this conversation I decide to make presence known "Hey guys, what are doing?" I say and Stiles jump about a foot at my sudden appearance "What… the hell are you doing here?!" Stiles questions.

I give a slight smile "I out for a walk, when I saw your jeep. What happened?" I ask as I step forward a little, I see a body sitting on the lifeguard's chair covered in blood. I shallow a lump in my throat, I've never seen a dead body before I turn around to Stiles who jumps a little at my sudden movement "What happened?" I ask a little scared.

After the police arrived at the scene, Stiles told me that the person at the pool got his throat slashed, I got a ride with Stiles but we made sure Lydia got home okay then he dropped me off at home. I didn't leave the jeep for a moment looking down at my hands, there shaking "Hey, are you all right?" Stiles asks, I look up at him and smile nervously "Sorry, it's just… I've never seen a dead body before. Does this sort of stuff happen all the time in Beacon Hills?" I ask.

Stiles makes a face "Um…" He said, I laugh a little "It's fine… um, see you tomorrow at school." I said, leaving the jeep and went inside. I get to my room, my hands are still shaking from seeing that dead body, if I can't handle a dead body how can I handle all the other crap that might happen here in Beacon Hills. I lay down on my bed, close my eyes, and let sleep take me.

The next, day, I'm at school and I have a free period, I see Stiles and Lydia walking together, so I decide to trek behind them without them noticing "You know there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's everyday a dead baby day, Lydia, everyday! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's everyday, because everyday is dead baby, yay!" Stiles tells Lydia, why is Stiles talking about dead babies?

"Why are you telling me this?" Lydia asks "Because Scott's dealing with The Alpha Twins." Stiles said, so those Twins are werewolves and their Alphas. I decide to make my presence known "Alphas. What do you mean, Alphas?" I ask surprising both of them "Jeez… you need a bell, Ramon." Stiles says "Are you going to answer my question?" I ask "What? Oh. I meant 'Alpha' as in douche, Alpha Douches." Stiles says lying terribly but I'll believe him for now.

I continue to walk with them "Okay, good. So, look here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in three, right? So, maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs." Stiles said, I chuckle a little, why would anyone want to murder someone for owning little dogs?

I'm sitting in the library studying when my hearing picks up weird chanting, I follow the chanting to the music room, where I find Lydia standing in the middle of the room and she's holding a device to her ear were the chanting is coming from. I walk towards her "Lydia?" I ask worried, she comes out of her stupor "Ramon?" She asks confused "Are you all right?" I ask "I have to call Stiles." She tells me and I nod.

Minutes later Stiles arrives with an older black male, he gave me a strange look as if trying to figure out what I am. His presence feels like Noah's, it's similar but not the same. We went to Mr. Harris' Classroom to find that he's missing, we look around the classroom for clues "This test is graded 'R'." Stiles said "This one's 'H'." Lydia said.

They put together the papers, it spells out a word 'Darach', what does that mean? "Stiles, you remember I told you 'Druid' is the Gaelic word for 'Wise Oak'?" The man asks "Yeah." Stiles answers "If a Druid went down the wrong path, the Wise Oak was sometimes said to have become a Dark Oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well… Darach." The man said, I'm not sure what he is talking about but I don't like the sound of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Paladin – Chapter 3

Cassern

* * *

Edited – 4/14/18

* * *

Ramon's POV

I'm in the bus with the cross-country team even though I'm not part of it, I'm sitting near Stiles and My Brother who got wounded by an Alpha and it's not healing. I found out that My Brother is a werewolf and I revealed my supernatural status to a pack of Alphas and the local pack, apparently, I can go toe to toe with an Alpha half my size. I was faster than the big alpha as I slashed him up with my sword then the local alpha tackled the big alpha and they both tumbled off the ledge and hit the ground hard in an abandoned mall.

I looked down and they both looked dead down below but I didn't check, instead I went to see if my Brother was okay "Scott…" I say worryingly "Ramon? What are you doing here?" Scott asks groaning in pain, I don't answer as I pull him up and put his arm over my shoulder and drag him out of the abandon mall.

Back at the bus, Stiles keeps giving me a look of suspicion and I don't blame him but they've been keeping secrets from me too and I'll happily tell mine when they tell me theirs. Scott groans in pain "Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo, Scotty? Still with me?" Stiles said to Scott "Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?" Scott asks "Anachronism." Stiles answers "Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott said "Nice. Okay, next word… incongruous." Stiles said "Um, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asks "Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened… incongruous." Stiles answers.

Scott sighs in pain "Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott said "Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun. We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like five hours, so why not? Next word… intransigent." Stiles said "Stubborn, obstinate." Scott says groaning in pain.

"Oh buddy, you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles said "We had to. There's safety in numbers." Scott said "Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre… or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery…" Stiles said as he looks at Scott's wound that's not healing "Wow, that's… all right, Scott, I'm telling Coach that…" Stiles said as he starts to get up but Scott stops him "No. No, no, no. I'm all right." Scott says trying to reassure Stiles.

Stiles doesn't buy it "Well, you don't look all right would you just let me see it?" Stiles asks "I'm okay." Scott says trying to reassure him again "Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles asks "Okay." Scott said as he shows Stiles the wound, it's gruesome "Oh, dude…" Stiles said a little queasy. "I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott said "How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles asks "I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott said, ignoring Stiles' question.

Stiles stopped the bus by making someone throw up because Coach refused to stop the bus, we drag Scott into a bathroom along with Lydia and Allison "Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asks as she looks at Scott's wound "Sorry." Scott said sheepishly "Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" Allison said pulling Stiles to the side "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison said then she notices me "Ramon? Um… what are you doing here?" Allison asks.

I was about to answer but Stiles speaks for me "He's the one who got Scott out of there." Stiles said eying me suspiciously, Allison looks at me surprised "So, then you know…" She asks "Yes, I know that my brother is a werewolf and for some reason he isn't healing. So, could we focus on that, please." I say. "Okay, what do we then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles suggest "What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison asks worried "We gotta do something." Stiles said "You know, it could be psychological." Lydia said "What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asks "Somatoformic." Lydia said, what? "Som…" Stiles tries to say "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia explains.

"All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal because Derek died." Stiles said "Stitch him up." Lydia said and Stiles gave her a look "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." Lydia said, Allison stitched up my brother and it seems he's starting to healing up.

We get back on the bus, we stop at a motel called Motel Glen Capri because the cross-country meet got delayed and now I'm in a room with Scott and Stiles, there staring at me, Stiles with suspicion and my Brother with worry, I let out a breath "Okay, what do you want to know?" I ask "How did you know where Scott would be?" Stiles asks "I followed him." I answer "I saw you fighting Ennis, you were keeping up with him as if it was nothing and you had a sword." Scott said, I chuckle, fighting that Alpha was nothing compared to training with Jon.

Stiles give me a look "What are you laughing about?" Stiles asks "Sorry… look are you going to ask me or what?" I ask. They both look at each other then back at me "What are you?" Stiles asks "I'm a Paladin." I answer, they give me a look "What does that mean?" Stiles asks I sigh "Well… from what I was told. I am a supernatural hunter. Stronger than most supernatural creatures, enhanced senses and reflexes. I'm supposed to protect the innocent from the supernatural but all I want to do is protect you and Mom, maybe Stiles if he doesn't stop looking at me like that." I say.

"Okay… one more question. Do you really not remember who found you?" Stiles asks I sigh "I do remember, I couldn't exactly tell your Dad that a Witch and a Vampire recused me. And even if I left out the supernatural stuff, I couldn't reveal their names because your Dad would probably try to look for them and that would dangerous for everyone involved." I explain.

They both look shocked at what I said "Wait… Witches… Vampires. They actually exist?" Stiles asks, I nod "Though I only met one of each." I say. "So, how did you become a Paladin? Were you bitten by a creature or cursed?" Stiles asks. I glare at Stiles annoyed at his question "No. the witch who found me, gave me powers that would protect me from the supernatural." I explain "So, how exactly did she…" Stiles said but I cut him off "He." I corrected "He?" Stiles asks giving me a look "What? Witches can be guys too." I say "Okay… how did he make you a Paladin?" Stiles asks "He performed a spell during a celestial event." I explain.

"What, like a full moon?" Stiles asks, I nod "And the sword? Do you still have it?" My Brother asks, I pull out my sheathed sword from under my jacket and hand it to Scott. He examines my weapon and tries to pull the sword out of the sheath but it wouldn't budge, then he gave Stiles the sword, he pulls it out and the sword slips out, Stiles yelps as he drops the sword.

Huh, so supernatural creatures can't pull the sword out but humans can, weird "Jeez… what is with the sword?" Stiles questions "It's a weapon that can be used against supernatural creatures, I think it might be able to kill them." I say, Scott has a worried look on his face "But, we don't kill, we're trying to save lives." Scott said "Okay… I won't kill, unless I have to." I say.

Scott glares at me "How can you say that?!" Scott shouts as he stands up, I chuckle "What?! I'm supposed to hold back my punches while someone is trying to kill me?" I say sternly, Scott gives me an incredulous look "What happened to my little brother?" Scott asks. I stand up, grab my sheath and sword, I put the sword back in my sheath, I look at both of them "I grew up." I say and leave their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Paladin – Chapter 4

Cassern

* * *

Edited – 4/14/18

* * *

Ramon's POV

It's been few days since the argument at that creepy hotel, I haven't talked to Scott or Stiles since… well Stiles, he's been asking questions about me being a Paladin, Noah being a witch, and about other supernatural creatures that bump in the night. I told him I would take him to Theo's house to satisfy his curiosity if he'd shut up.

I'm at the hospital with Scott to visit Mom and bring her dinner, Mom sees us and the dinner we brought "Oh, thank god. I'm starving. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bring me dinner." Mom said. Scott and I get worried "Is everything okay?" Scott asks "Yeah, except for half the accident victims in a ten-car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay." Mom says "What does not answering pages mean?" Scott asks "It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here." Mom answers. A patient comes over to mom and asks her for some painkillers but she couldn't because only a doctor could administer medication and my Mom's a nurse.

I catch Mom staring at me worried and I know why, I told her everything. About me a Paladin and where I was before I was found "Mom?" I say worried "I'm sorry, it's just… I still can't believe your alive and that your supernatural. Please be careful, I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again." Mom says as her eyes start to water "Okay, Mom." I say then she gives me a tight hug and I hug back "I love you." Mom says "I love you too, Mom." I say back, I say goodbye to Mom and get home.

I wake the next morning to yelling "Boys? Boys!" I hear Mom shout, I run to her room to find my Brother and Isaac in her room "What do you think you're doing?" Mom asks peeved "Uh, watching over you." Isaac says sheepishly "We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott said "Wait, what do you mean, third sacrifice?" I ask "We figured out who's ever sacrificing people is after healers, like your Mom." Isaac tells me "But both of you were asleep." Mom said.

Scott and Isaac look at each other like idiots "You were on watch last." Scott says "What are you talking about? You were on watch last." Isaac says back "No, you were on watch last." Scott says "I might've been on watch last." Isaac says in realization. "My heroes. Wait, didn't you say that were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D. recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear." Mom says trying reassure us "Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, and you were definitely a healer last night." Scott says "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's sacrifice today, so all of you get your butts to school." Mom tells us.

I get to school and there's already trouble, Scott's boss, Deaton is missing. I offer to help but Scott wanted me to stay in school, so I listen and stayed at school. Someone pulled the fire alarm I followed everyone else until I noticed Lydia and a girl I've never seen before gripping her wrist "Hey, don't you hear the fire alarm, we have to leave." I say to the pair "This is none of your business, so run along." The Girl tells me.

I glare at her "It is my business when your hurting Lydia, werewolf." I say coldly, she lets go of Lydia and she gets in my face "Who are you?" She asks "Ramon McCall, who are you?" I ask "Cora Hale." She answers "Well, Cora, could you kindly leave Lydia alone before I have to do something I'll regret." I say in a veiled threat "Oh, really." Cora said as here eyes glow yellow "Yeah, really." I say back, we glare at each other. Stiles appears and pushes us apart "Woah, hey, what's with all the glaring?" Stiles asks, I don't answer and neither does Cora. I scoff then I leave "Hey, where ya going?" Stiles asks "Home." I answer as I leave.

The next day Stiles pick me up so we can go to Theo's house, he told me they were able to save Scott's boss, which is good. He also told me that, he's still trying to figure out what Lydia is, I think I know what she is but I'm not sure. We get to Theo's house "Nice place, he must be loaded." Stiles said looking at the house, I use the key Theo gave me to get in "Hey, can I get a copy of your key?" Stiles asks "No, it's bad enough that I'm showing you this place." I say.

We get inside and Stiles looks at the shelves full of books, and goes right for them. He picks one book, opens it, and starts to read it. He gets a confused look on his face "What is this? A cookbook?" Stiles asks "Close, it's a grimoire, witch's cookbook. I think there's some bestiaries on this shelf somewhere." I say looking for one on the shelf.

I find a bestiary and give it to Stiles, he reads it for hours "Hey, can I borrow this?" Stiles asks "No, it's not mine to give." I answer "Then, can I please have a key?" He asks again, I narrow my eyes "If I say no, will you just take my key and make a copy anyway?" I ask "Maybe." Stiles answers nonchalantly. I sigh "Fine, I'll make you a key, but if Theo ever finds you here, don't expect me to save you." I say and Stiles smiles victoriously, sly fox.


	6. Chapter 6

Paladin – Chapter 5

Cassern

* * *

Edited – 4/14/18

* * *

Ramon's POV

I get to school this morning, I see Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles talking. I walk over to them "I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own." Sheriff says "Dad, they killed Tara. You know how many times she helped me with my homework when I had to wait at the station for you?" Stiles says "Just, uh, get to class, okay?" Sheriff said. I walk beside Stiles "Another Sacrifice?" I ask, Stiles nods "Did you figure out what Lydia is from the Theo's Bestiary?" I ask "I think so, but I'm not sure." Stiles answers, we both go to class.

After school Stiles and Scott took me along with them interrogate one of the Alpha Twins, Ethan I think his name is, I don't know how you can tell them apart "Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan says looking at Stiles, I'd like to see him try unless he doesn't like having his head on his shoulders.

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-!" Stiles threatens "Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it. We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again." Scott said.

Ethan explains to us how he and his brother were omegas before they were alphas and how Deucalion made them what they are today. Suddenly Ethan gasps "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asks concerned "Not me. My brother." Ethan says, we follow Ethan to the boy's locker room to find the other alpha twin holding a weight over Cora "You can't do this!" Ethan yells as he stops his twin "She came at me!" His twin yells back "It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan says, then they leave.

Stiles and I go to check on Cora "Hey, Guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles says concerned, Cora tries to clean her wound "You okay?" Stiles asks "She doesn't look okay." Lydia said "I'll heal." Cora says trying to leave but wobbles and Scott catches her. Stiles scolds her about being reckless and Cora retorts by calling them stupid teenagers who show up too late to save anybody, all they do is find dead bodies and leaves.

She maybe right but she doesn't have to be a bitch about it. Stiles follow after Cora to make sure she gets home okay, which leaves me with my Brother "Scott, we haven't talk to each other for a week. I know I've been ignoring you and you've been ignoring me, but we have to work out our differences." I say.

Scott stars at me for a moment "I've been trying to protect you from being involved and…" Scott said "You're afraid I'll kill somebody, but you don't have to worry Big Brother. I haven't killed anybody and I don't plan to." I say truthfully, My Brother is relieved at what I said "I'm sorry, Ramon. I never thought you kill anybody, it's just… we're trying to save people but we always come up short." Scott says "I know, but know this I won't hold back punches. There's gonna be bruises and broken bones, can you live with that?" I say, Scott sigh "I guess." He answers then we hug each other.

I get to the school concert late, I walk through the hallway when I hear a scream. It's Lydia, I run towards the direction of where I heard the scream, I see Scott and Stiles running towards the same direction. I catch up to them and we reach a class where we see a mysterious woman, Lydia, and The Sheriff with a knife in his shoulder.

Scott and I charge at the woman, Scott swipes at her with his claws but she dodges and sends him flying across the classroom with a palm strike to his chest. I do a combination of punches but she dodges those too and sends me flying with a palm strike to my chest. I try to get back up but I can't, I see Stiles make it to the door but the woman shoves a desk towards the door blocking his way.

I see The Sheriff pick up his gun pointing it at the Evil Woman "There was a girl years ago. I found her in the woods. Here face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" The Sheriff asks the Evil Woman "Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." She says.

The Sheriff shoots her in the leg and it heals immediately "Healers." She says smugly, I try to get up again but I can't, whatever that palm strike was; knocked out my brother and is preventing me from getting up to help Mr. Stilinski. She grabs the knife embedded in his chest, making him drop his gun, and backs him up against the wall "Warriors." She says as she rips off his badge and crushes it in her hand "Guardians. Virgins." She says then kisses him and reveals her true form to The Sheriff.

I can see it too and then she escapes through the window with The Sheriff. I'm able to get up after she left, Stiles is able to get through the door, and my brother regains consciousness. Stiles pick up his Dad's crushed badge "Dad?" Stiles says on the verge of tears.

We get to Derek's Loft to tell him that his psycho girlfriend is the Darach. Jennifer gets here a few minutes later trying and failing to convince him that she isn't a psycho killer, she kisses him and she knows something is wrong "They're already here, aren't they." Jennifer says then Derek glances over at us and we walk out "We told him you're the one killing people." Scott says and she starts to play dumb with sarcastic commentary.

Stiles' eyes start to water "Where's my Dad?" He asks "How should I know?" She answers as if she didn't take Mr. Stilinski, I witnessed it myself "Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She says trying to get Derek on her side, he glares at her "Do you know what happened to Stiles' Father?" Derek asks "No." She says lying.

She continues to play dumb and trying to discredit us, by calling us misguided and that we have no proof to our absurd story "What if we can?" Scott says holding up a bottle with some kind of dust inside of it "What is that?" She asks "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure… which means you can use it… and it be used against you." Scott answers.

She seems to realize what's in the bottle and pleads to Derek but it's too late because Scott flings the contents of the bottle at her in a cloud, it reveals her true form as the Darach. She tries to escape but Derek grabs her by the throat "Derek, wait, wait! You need me." She pleads "What are you?" Derek asks "The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" She answers desperately.

It turns out that psycho bitch poisoned Cora with mistletoe and apparently she's the only one who can cure her, now Stiles is driving us to the hospital "I don't know, something fell wrong about this. You know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it didn't you?" Stiles asks us. Neither of us answers but Stiles is right, she still had smug look on her face as if she's still winning.

I'm glad we had enough time to get my sword, really tempted to lop her head off when we get to the hospital but since she's the only one who can cure Cora, I'll refrain from doing it. We get to the hospital "What's that?" Scott asks Stiles "Well, you got claws and Ramon has a sword. I got a bat." Stiles answers.

We all go inside the hospital, Mom sees us and calls us over "What are you doing here, the hospital's evacuating." Mom tells us "We're for Cora." Scott says "What, all of you?" She says looking towards Stiles and I "Why does Stiles have my bat? Ramon… why do you have a sword?" Mom asks "Um…" was my answer "Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott says.

Mom tells us that two ambulances are coming back and that Cora should be on one of them then we all head for the elevator. Now were all in the elevator "You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek, I'm gonna help." She says then looks over at us, my Brother glowering at her, Stiles holding his bat threateningly, and I have my sword pointed at her back. Ready to run her through, I'm sure Scott won't object if I mortally wound her.

We find the room that Cora's in, there's a pool of black blood and no Cora. There's a trail of blood and we follow it, we hear grunting then Derek's Uncle slides up to Derek's feet "Derek. We got a problem." Scott says looking down the hallway, I look at what he's looking at and it's… the alpha twins? I think they turned into a super wolf "Yeah, we got a big problem." I say, getting ready to fight.

Super wolf roars, Derek wolfs out and they run at each other then Derek gets his ass handed to him. Scott charges in slashing at the twins but is grabbed by the throat and held against the wall. I charge in to help my Brother, I slash at there legs and back, they roar in pain, letting go of my Brother in the process.

They slash at me and I dodge "Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Scott scouts "All we want is her." They say, we all turn around to see Jennifer escaping down the elevator. Now where running from super wolf, I follow Stiles into a room to hide. Super wolf burst through the doors and Stiles whacks the Super wolf with the bat and shatters into pieces then I stab the super wolf in the abdomen. They roar in pain and backhand me away then I see my Brother knock down a light fixture that slams into them slowing them down.

We get somewhere safe then Jennifer shows up still holding leverage over everybody but I'm starting to think that she couldn't cure Cora even if she wanted to. Then we hear the sounds of the PA System "Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion… excuse me, just Deucalion… requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." My Mom says under duress.

That alpha douche has Mom "He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer states, I glare at her not believing her "Shut up." Derek says "He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Jennifer says. I look at my brother "What the hell is she talking about?" I ask irritated by her voice "Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer says "A True Alpha." Peter says "What's that?" Stiles asks "The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter says sounding proud.

We made a plan to distract the alpha pack while Derek and Jennifer escape, chaos ensues and in that chaos that evil bitch kidnapped Mom. And Scott gives into the idea of joining that blind alpha douche in order to 'help' find our Mom but if he really wanted to help us, he would've prevented our Mom from being taken in the first place. So, he can just screw himself with that cane, I will find Mom with or without Scott's help.


	7. Chapter 7

Paladin – Chapter 6

Cassern

* * *

Edited - 4/16/18

* * *

Ramon's POV

I've made a ton of calls and texts to Jon and he hasn't responded yet, I hear the front door open I sneak downstairs and peak my head out a little bit, it's my Dad. What the hell is doing here, I go back to my room grab my sword and jump out of my window and land on my feet. I start running, I sprint all the way to Theo's House.

I get a text from Stiles asking where I'm at, I text him back telling him where I'm at. Stiles picks me up "Why were you at Theo's House?" Stiles asks "Because my Dad was at the house, so I sprinted to Theo's House." I answer "Oh, wow." Stiles says "Has any—" Stiles says "I don't want to talk about it." I say "But—" Stiles says "What did I say?" I say getting irritated "Right, okay. Well, Deaton says there might be a way to find our parents but its dangerous." Stiles says "Really?!" I ask stunned, Stiles nods.

He tells me the plan on the way to the animal clinic, my Brother, Allison, and Stiles will be surrogate sacrifices in order to find our parents. Now I'm at the clinic with everyone as Deaton prepares three ice baths "All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asks, they all brought items of meaning, Stiles brought his Dad's badge, Allison brought a silver bullet, Scott brought a watch that Mom used to wear to work when she first got hired at the hospital, it was a gift from Dad.

They all go into their ice bathes, Isaac is to hold down Allison, Lydia is to hold down Stiles, and I'm to hold down my Brother. Stiles looks at Scott "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your Dad's in town." He says, Scott look up at me with a stunned expression and I give him a blank look. Then we dunk the trio under the ice bath, my Brother's eyes open and glow yellow, I feel a darkness starting to seep into my Brother. It feels weird.

Why the hell is this taking so long, it's been half a day maybe longer suddenly they all gasp awake and climb out of the tubs "I saw it. I know where it is!" Scott says in realization "We passed it. There's—There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles says "It was the night were looking for the body." Scott says "Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter." Stiles says "I was there too, in the car with my Mother. We almost hit someone." Allison says "It was me. You almost hit me." Scott says.

All three of them realize how quiet we all are "What?" Allison asks "You guys were out a long time." Isaac answers "How long is a long time?" Stiles asks "16 hours." Deaton answers "We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asks stunned "And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton says.

Stiles tried to convince Scott not to go back to Deucalion "No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles say "I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott says, I scoff "Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles questions "Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asks "Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott says. I could probably take her out but I'm more worried about finding Mom.

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong." Allison says to Deaton "I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." Deaton says "So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac says "I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Deaton says.

We all hear the front door of the clinic open, Deaton goes to see who it is. I peek out to see who it is, it's one of the alpha twins "I'm looking for Lydia." He says, Lydia makes her presence known "What do you want?" She asks the twin "I need your help." He answers then Stiles appears "With what?" He asks the twin "Stopping my Brother and Kali… from killing Derek." The Twin says.

While Lydia goes and helps the alpha twins, Allison, Scott, Isaac, and I go to her apartment. Scott is on the phone with Stiles "Just grab anything? Stiles, I'm not smelling your Dad's boxers. Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks." Scott says "What about me?" Isaac asks "See what you can find in my Dad's Closet. Anything with the strongest scent." Allison says.

I follow Allison to her Dad's office but I backtrack and hide behind one of the office doors because I saw a deputy and I think my Dad "Quite an arsenal your Father's got here, young lady." I hear Dad say, Scott walks past me I try to stop him but I'm too late "Scott." Dad says. "What are you doing here?" Scott asks "Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat, and we can talk? You too, Isaac and whoever is hiding by the door." Dad says.

I sigh, might as well rip the band-aid off I moved from my hiding spot and make my presence known. I keep my head down then I look up directly at Dad, he looks at me for a moment then he recognizes me "Ramon?" He says stunned. Dad moves around the office desk past the deputy to get a closer look at me, I turn my head away from him.

I love my Dad, I really do but it doesn't mean I have to like him "Ramon, look at me, please." Dad says, I look at him, he's holding back tears. I hold back tears as well then, I'm engulfed in a tight hug, I hesitantly hug back "Why didn't nobody tell me you were found?" Dad whispers "Because we thought you'd be busy at work to care." Scott says heatedly, harsh but true.

Dad lets go of me and looks at Scott "That's not fair, Scott." Dad says, they start to argue when I see from my peripheral, Allison grabs one of weapons from the case on the desk. I think it's a grenade of some sort, she pulls the pin and drops it "Go!" She shouts as smoke starts to fill the office, we all make a run for it "Wait! Scott, Ramon, Wait!" Dad shouts.

We get to the Beacon Hills Preserve "Are you guys okay?" Allison asks Scott and I. I don't answer "I didn't think I could say anything to him, but what you did was awesome." Scott says to Allison "I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles—you?" Isaac asks, Scott shakes his head no "I don't get it." Scott says "All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on." Isaac says.

Scott goes back to Deucalion to confront Jennifer, while I went with Allison and Isaac to find our parents "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac asks "I know we're near it. You think you can pick up a scent?" Allison asks "I'm trying, but I c—I hear something. It's an—it's an emitter. It's one of your Dad's." Isaac says "Are you sure?" Allison asks "Has to be. Come on." Isaac says, we follow after him.

The wind is starting to pick up when we find the Nemeton and a root cellar that seems oddly familiar. We enter the cellar "Oh, my god. Thank god!" Allison says and rushes to her Dad "You found us." He says "Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" The Sheriff asks "And Scott? Ramon, oh thank god!" Mom says as I rush over to her and pull those ropes off of her and give her hug.

The cellar starts to collapse, we all go for the stairs but they get blocked by debris. Then the beams of the cellar start to break and the ceiling beam start to collapse, Isaac catches and holds up the ceiling beam. I go to help Isaac with the beam, let's see how far this Paladin strength can go. Isaac and I are struggling to keep the beam up when a familiar face appears beside us and helps us with the beam, it's Jon then Stiles slides in with a metal bat to hold up the beam "I always said aluminum was better than wood." The Sheriff says to Stiles then they hug.

After we all got out of the cellar, I go to punch Jon but he catches my fist "You jerk, I called and texted." I say irritated "Sorry, kid, I was busy on a job but I showed up, didn't I?" Jon says amused "Um, Ramon. Who's this?" Mom asks concerned "Oh right, this is Jon, he's a Paladin, like me." I answer "Oh… hey, are you the one who gave my son a sword?" Mom asks in 'lioness protecting her cub' kind of tone "Uh… no ma'am. That was someone else, but I'm sure Ramon I'll tell you." Jon says a little scared then he leaves.

Looks like Dad's here to stay, I told him that I love him but he's gonna have to give me some space. Jon is shacked up in Theo's House, apparently, he's here to stay as well which is good, maybe Stiles can go bother him about different supernatural creatures. Scott's an alpha now, that's pretty cool but I can't help but feel that there's some kind of darkness surrounding him. I feel it around Stiles and Allison too, I just hope nothing else happens in Beacon Hills because I need a break.


	8. Chapter 8

Paladin – Chapter 7

Cassern

* * *

Ramon's POV

I wake up to hearing wall banging "You two supernatural teenage boys! Don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience!" I hear Mom yell, I groan. What the hell are Scott and Isaac doing? I get up from my bed and walk into the hallway, there I see Isaac on his butt and Scott looking down at him "Feel Better?" Isaac asks, Scott smiles. I clear my throat and they both look at me "You guys woke me up and you're annoying Mom, so if you could stop whatever this is." I say gesturing at both of them, "That would be great." I say irritated then I walk past them and go downstairs.

It's after school, I go to Theo's House to see Jon, I look around "Jon!" I shout. I find him out back in the yard practicing with his sword "Jon." I say. He stops and sees me "Hey, kiddo. How was your day?" He asks "It was fine." I answer then I tell him about Scott and how he's having trouble controlling his shift ever since he became an alpha, Stiles is having night terrors and hallucinating different letters, and Allison is also hallucinating about her dead aunt.

Jon and I trained for hours, I didn't realize that it was dark out "Oh crap, I gotta get home." I say in realization, mom's probably worried sick I start to leave but Jon stops me "Hold on. Before you go I have something for you." He tells me, he gestures for me to follow him. Jon is looking through a giant chest and pulls out a case then places it on a table in front of me and opens it.

I look at what's in the case, it looks like a broken sword I grab it and examine it. I look at Jon "Give it a swing." He tells me, so I do and it turns into a full sword "Woah." I say amazed "It's a retractable sword, it's made out of silver." Jon explains. I look at the sword, it's pretty cool "Um, how do I…" I ask "I think there's a button on the hilt." He said, I look on the hilt for a button I see it and press it. It goes back to its broken sword look. I look up at Jon "But what about my other sword?" I ask "You can still use it. I just thought this would be more convenient." Jon explains, he's right, I could fit this in my coat pocket.

I see a black cylinder shape thing also in the case I pick it up "What is this?" I ask "A retractable baton." Jon answers, I give it a swing. Yeah, I've seen theses before I think the deputies carries them on there belts "Thanks." I say smiling "No problem, kiddo. Now get home before your Mom calls the authorities and think your missing." Jon said, I chuckle.

When I get back home, I hear arguing in the living room. It's Dad, Mom, and Scott "What the hell is going on?" Mom asks annoyed "He's trying to get Stiles' Dad fired." Scott said upset "No, that's not true." Dad said "What are you doing?" Mom asks him "Conducting a case for impeachment." Dad explains "That sound a lot like getting fired." Mom said "The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired. My job is just to collect the information. And it's the job my superiors have given me." Dad explains "Your job sucks." Mom chastises. I turn to Scott and see that his anger is getting the best of him "Mom." I whisper to her, gesturing to my Brother. Mom pulls him away, I turn to Dad "Where were you all night?" Dad asks "At a friend's house." I answer then I go upstairs to my room before he asks me another question.

I'm awakened in the middle of the night by Scott "Wha- what is it?" I ask groggily "Come on, get ready." Was my Brother's answer, so I got ready. We went to Stiles' House and got him too, apparently, we're going found a dead body… great. We are in the woods looking for a dead body "You know, if my Dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said "I know." Scott said "If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not for that." Stiles said "Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." Scott said.

Suddenly, we all hear a howl that scares Stiles, which makes him grab onto Scott for protection "Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Stiles said. We continue walking through the woods and found the car crash "I think we found it." Stiles said, they examine it and find an old doll in the wreckage.

I hear growling and so does Scott, we see glowing blue eyes in the darkness "Hey, guys please tell me you see that." Scott said, I nod "I see it." Stiles confirms then Scott takes off. I follow after my Brother, running through the woods then Scott leaps over a ravine but I stop because I'm not even sure that I can jump that high. I go back around and look for Stiles, I almost collide into him then my Brother collides into us "I think I found something." Stiles said "So did I." Scott said, Stiles takes us to a den "It's a coyote den." Stiles said "Werecoyote." Scott said.

They look around in the den and find stuff from the wreckage "We shouldn't be here." Scott said "What do you mean?" Stiles asks confused "She's not going to come back now. We just invaded here home. Our scent's going to be everywhere." Scott said "If she's not going to be back here, where's she going to go?" Stiles asks. We wanted to keep looking around but Scott couldn't hold on to the werecoyote's scent, so he suggests that we call the Sheriff, Stiles' Dad and we did. Our Dad came along with the Sheriff, man, his job really sucks.

The next day at school, the coyote was spotted at the boy's locker room because Stiles kept its old doll in his bag. After school, we come up with a plan to change the coyote back into a human with an alpha's roar. But my Brother is having performance issues, so we get help from former alphas, the Twins. We meet them at Derek's loft, the Twins ambush my Brother while giving him lessons on how to be an alpha. I don't get how beating the crap out of him will help him be an alpha, one of the Twins is taking thing too far as he repeatedly punches my Brother in the face and it's pissing me off.

I take out my new sword, rush towards the twin and put my sword near his neck "Stop hitting my Brother before I cut your head off." I threaten, he stops "What? I thought we were helping him." Aiden said "You help too much." Ethan said, I scoff, that didn't help at all. Aiden gets off my Brother, I look at my Brother; he's a bleeding mess but he's starting to heal "You alright?" I ask concerned. He doesn't answer, he just breaths heavily in pain.

Later, we all go out to the Beacon Hills Preserve "Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asks worried "We're trying to keep a Father from killing his own daughter." Scott said. Suddenly we all hear a gunshot echo throughout the woods, Scott rides off in his dirt bike and run off after him. I run through the woods and find my Brother has fallen off his bike "Scott, what the hell?!" I scold "Sorry." He said.

Scott and I start running through the woods, we find the coyote and chase it; my Brother starts to wolf out and is running faster. He jumps over the ravine again and I stop, again, not wanting to test my luck. I hear Scott roar, I think everyone heard his roar; way to go Bro. Scott comes back with a girl, we take her to the Sheriff and he takes her back to her father. We did a good thing today, I think my Brother is finally getting this alpha thing under control.


	9. Chapter 9

Paladin – Chapter 8

Cassern

* * *

Ramon's POV

It's morning and I've just arrived at school with my Brother, Stiles, and Isaac. We see The Twins, Ethan and Aiden, waiting for us, I think "You're back in school?" Scott asks them, "No, just to talk." Ethan said "Oh. That's a nice change of pace for you guys. Usually, just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles said sarcastically. They ignore Stiles' comment "You need a pack. We need a alpha." Aiden said, I roll my eyes at what they said. My Brother has a pack and he doesn't need these guys "Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles said, "You came to us for help. We helped." Aiden said, I scoff "You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive." Stiles said, I nod in agreement.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asks "We'd add strength. We'd make you powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden answers. Stiles and I both rolled our eyes "I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac threatens, "You want to try?" Aiden threatens back, Scott holds Isaac back and Aiden's twin holds him off "Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I." Scott said then we walk away from them, towards school. I barely made it past first period because there's an escaped bomber loose in the school, so school's on lockdown until 3'o clock. My Brother, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, and the Twins try to find the bomber but 3'o clock rolls around and nothing happened and they couldn't find the bomber.

After school, I decide to go see Jon and see what he's up to. I get to Theo's house where Jon resides, I use my key to open the door and come in "Jon! You here!" I shout "Ramon, what brings you here?" Jon asks appearing out of nowhere, "I wanted to see, how you were doing and maybe, train a little." I tell him, Jon chuckles "I'm good. Got your sword?" He asks, I nod and Jon smiles "Then let's get started." He said.

We trained for hours in the backyard, it's nighttime when we decide to take a break "Man, I thought I was going to actually land a blow on you." I say. Jon chuckles "Yeah, you still have a ways to go." He tells me. Suddenly the power goes out and black figures in masks appear in the living room. I grab my sword and unsheathe it, the masked figures pulled swords from… there chest. I charge at them "Ramon, wait!" I hear Jon yell but it's too late and I start to fight the masked figures. I swing my sword, slashing at them and they dodge my slashes. The masked figures slash at me I dodged and parried their swords, Jon's fights off the rest of them. These guys are relentless, Jon and I are back-to-back breathing heavily as the masked figures circle us "Ramon, drop your sword." Jon said, "What?!" I say back confused "Drop your sword, trust me." He said.

I did as he said and dropped my sword, Jon dropped his sword too. The masked men continued to circle us, two of them stopped in front of us I glance at Jon and he's standing still, so I do the same. The figure grabs the side of my face and looks me in the eyes, its greenish yellow eyes. All I feel is darkness in its eyes then everything goes black.

I wake up feeling cold, I look around and see Jon laid out on the living room floor. I go to shake him awake "Jon, wake up. Come on." I say. I pull my hand back ready to punch him awake but he suddenly sits up and grabs my wrist then looks at me, he shivers. Apparently, Jon felt the same cold feeling I felt "Damn, I got to almost hit you." I say, Jon chuckles "Maybe someday." He said then gets up.

We sit in the living room in silence until I decided to speak "So… what were those things that attacked us? Ninjas?" I ask, Jon laughs, "No, those were Oni, Japanese Demons. From what I've seen of them, they find evil spirits and eliminate them." He explains then looks at me "Let me see behind your ear?" Jon asks, "Uh, okay." I say. Jon checks behind my ear "Self." He whispers then checks behind his ear and sighs in relief. Jon has a serious look in his face "Someone's been possessed by an evil spirit, here in Beacon Hills." He said. My eyes widen at his statement, an evil spirit "I… I, uh… how do you know if someone is possessed?" I ask, Jon shakes his head "It's difficult to tell but there are signs… usually." He replies, "Like what?" I ask "Strange behavior like loss of sleep, hallucinations and the like but sometimes the person possessed can be normal as you or me and you'd never know until its too late." He explains.

Why do those symptoms sound familiar? "And what if my Brother or one of his friends are possessed?" I ask, Jon is silent for a moment "We end them." He states coldly. I get up from where I'm sitting shocked at Jon's statement "What?! No! There has to be another way!" I exclaim. Jon sighs "Look, Ramon. I've dealt with possessions before and exhausted every option to keep the possessed person alive but, it always ends in death." Jon explains, I shake my head "No, there has to be- wait, what about Noah or Theo, or both of them. Maybe they know a spell or—" but Jon cuts me off "No, They're too busy with there own problems." He said. I deflate and sigh "Well, there has to be something we can do." I whisper, "Well, if you do find a way then I'm all for it but until then I don't see another way." Jon tells me.

After talking with Jon, I walk home and take my time getting there. I check my phone to find missed calls and texts from Scot and Mom. I decide to make a call, it's ringing ' _Hi, you've reached Noah Gilbert. Sorry I missed you. Leave a message.'_ His answering machine said, I sigh "Noah… this is Ramon. You said to call or text if I ever need your help… you know what, never mind. Your probably too busy." I say then hang up.

Its night out by the time I reach my house, I see Oni surrounding it. I reach for my sword but I realized that I left it at Theo's house. I sigh and did the only thing I could, I run towards them dodging their sword slashes then jumping though an already broken window into my house. I look around and see Scott, The Twins, Derek, and a Girl I've never seen before, I also see Mom and Dad, who's bleeding out "Ramon?" Scott said shocked by my sudden appearance.

I see mountain ash lined up at the doorway I turn to my Brother "Let them in." I tell him, "Are you crazy?!" One of the Twin exclaims, I ignore them "Scott, let them in." I say determined, giving him a look that said trust me please. Scott nods and breaks the mountain ash line and the Oni come inside our house, two of the Oni stand in front of Scott and the Girl "Don't move." I tell them, they do the same thing, they did to Jon and I then disappeared. Scott and the Girl have the weird looking five behind there ear and that means they're not possessed.

After all that happened, we rushed Dad to the hospital and Scott went to go check on Stiles because he was in the hospital earlier. I sit in the waiting room thinking about all that has happened tonight, who could be possessed? It's not my Brother, thank god or that Girl but who is it? Is it a stranger or someone we know?


	10. Chapter 10

Paladin – Chapter 9

Cassern

* * *

Ramon's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night to shuffling and yelling "Isaac! Ramon!" Scott Shouts. I get up out of bed rush through the hallway with Isaac to my Brother's Room "What's wrong?" Isaac asks "Get dressed, something's wrong with Stiles?" Scott answers. "What's wrong with Stiles?" I ask concerned, my Brother looks at us worried "I don't know." He answers unsure. We start to leave when Scott's phone rings and he answers it "No. Just Isaac and Ramon. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tells us where to look?" Scott asks worried.

Stiles thinks he's trapped in some industrial basement and that he is in there with someone but doesn't know who. We go to Stiles' house up to his room to find Lydia and Aiden already in his room "Did he call you too?" Scott asks them, "I heard it." Lydia answers. We look to Aiden for a better answer "Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask." He said "Okay. Not as confusing as this. He uses red for unsolved cases." Lydia said looking at Stiles' evidence board. "Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case." Aiden said, "Or is an unsolved case." Isaac adds looking at the evidence board. Scott explains the situation to Lydia "What did his Dad say?" She asks. Scott looks at Lydia sheepishly "We kind of… didn't tell him yet." He answers. If looks could kill my Brother would be dead, Lydia is furious "Stiles is bleeding and freezing, and you didn't call his Dad?!" She yells, "He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleep walking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" Scott asks.

Lydia convinces my Brother to call Sheriff Stilinski. We found Stiles' Jeep at Beacon Hill Hospital but no Stiles, Scott checks the roof with Derek. I decide to the Sheriff Station to find that Dad is there too, so I start to turn around to leave but it's too late "Ramon." My Dad calls out. I stop and turn back around with a smile "Hey, Dad, how's your shoulder?" I ask "It's fine. How you've been?" He asks "I'm good." I tell him. There's an awkward silence "So… who's this friend you've been seeing all hours of the night, she must be something special?" Dad asks "It's not a she." I say, "Oh… uh, that's fine too." He said. I look up at my Dad realizing what he was implying "Dad, it's not like that at all. He's just a friend." I say embarrassed, I sigh "Aren't you supposed to help find Stiles?" I ask trying to change the subject.

A few hours later, Dad figured out that Stiles is in a deep sleep walk state and he may know where Stiles is. Dad along with Mom and I find Stiles in a coyote den. We take Stiles to the Hospital to make sure everything fine with him physically.

The next day, I went to Theo's House to see Jon. I rush inside "Jon! I think I know who's possessed!" I shout urgently. Jon's in the living where I see him pick up a holstered gun and put it on his waist belt "Hey, Jon. What's with the gun, you going on a hunt?" I ask. Jon chuckles "Hey, Ramon. And no, I'm not going on a hunt. I'm going to work." He answers. I give him a look "Wait, you have a job?" I ask shocked, Jon chuckles again "Yes, I do." He said then tosses me something and I catch it. It looks like a wallet I open it, it's a badge "U.S. Marshal Jonathan Kane." I mumble reading the badge. My eyes widen then I look up at Jon "You're a U.S. Marshal!" I exclaim. Jon chuckles yet again "Yes, and now I'm late. But you said something about knowing who's possessed?" Jon asks. Oh, I almost forgot, I tell him who I think is possessed "Do you have any proof?" Jon asks. I shake my head "No, this is why I came to you." I said. Jon sighs "Go to school, have a normal day. I'll see what I can find out." Jon tells me and I nod.

I go to school like Jon said and go on about my day but I can't stop thinking about who I think is possessed, I need proof. Jon said he would find some, so I'll just have to put my faith in him. After school, I go home up to my room. I check my phone and I have a few missed calls, one from… Noah. He left me a voice mail I listen to it ' _Hey, Ramon, sorry I missed your call. And you're right I am busy but when I'm free, I'll help you with whatever trouble you're in_. _Bye.'_ He said and his message ended. I smile, well it's good to know that he got my call but I doubt he'll make it in time. Hopefully, Jon and I figure it out before long, without anyone dying.

The next day, Stiles goes missing from the hospital and Isaac got hurt really bad at the hospital because of some faulty wiring and got electrocuted. Another two days go by and Stiles is still missing, I've heard nothing from Jon which worries me. Another day goes by, it was normal… until it wasn't. We learned that the new girl Kira is a kitsune, she explains that kitsunes are tricksters who are mischievous and unconcerned with thing like right or wrong. So, Nogitsune or dark kitsunes cause chaos for the sake of chaos, that's… not good. The day continues on as chaos slowly starts trickle down, The Coach gets shot with an arrow, a bomb threat at school, then a bomb goes off at the Sheriff's Station.

And now we're being chased by Oni as we try to escape them heading towards the Animal Clinic because it's lined with mountain ash. Stiles pulls up to clinic, there's Oni behind us Scott wolfs out and starts to fight them. I unsheathe my sword and help him fight. Scott and I struggle against the Oni then Kira starts to help us… apparently, she can fight too. Scott and I get distracted by how well she's fighting, I nearly get slashed by one of the Oni, my Brother gets stabbed by an Oni. Kira kicks Oni away, Stiles grabs Scott and hauls him into the clinic. They put him on the exam table of the clinic, Kira attempts to put the Oni's sword out but Stiles stops her by slamming her head against the exam table.

I swing my sword at Stiles but he dodges and knock my sword out of my hand, it flies into a wall then Stiles kicks me into some selves. I start to get up slowly and make it to my sword "You okay?" Not Stiles asks Scott "Please don't. Stop." I hear my Brother plead. "It's okay." Not Stiles said "Does it hurt? Hey, look at me. You should've done your reading, Scott. See, a Nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife, and pain. This morning you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying Deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now, give it to me." Not Stiles demands as he starts absorbing Scott's pain.

I reach my sword and rip it from the wall "You really have to learn, Scott. Never trust a fox. They'll fool you. They fool everyone." Not Stiles said as he pulls the Oni sword from Scott's stomach. I charge him and our swords clash "Stiles." I say even though I know its not Stiles "Ramon, The Paladin." Not Stiles said, "You are an enigma, not sure what to do with you." Not Stiles said. Then he looks behind me and pushes me out the way as two gunshots are fired. Not Stiles parries the shots with the Oni sword, Not Stiles smirks at whoever shot at him "Did you think that would work?" He asks the shooter. I look and see who shot at him "Jon!" I exclaim but he ignores me and keep gaze and gun on Not Stiles "No, I didn't." Jon said steely. Suddenly there's a needle inserted in Stiles' neck and he falls to the ground. It was Deaton, Scott's boss who did the deed "What was that?" I ask, "Was that a cure? Is he okay?" Scott asks. "The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet." Deaton explains. What does that even mean? And where was Jon for the past two days? Did Deaton find a cure for Stiles or not?


End file.
